Siren's Power
by Wicked R
Summary: another alternate version of “Siren’s Song”, season 5 of Charmed where Cole reacts differently to the siren’s kiss.


Title: Siren's Power  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters and the universe belongs to the WB.

Rating: PG.

Genre: Angst/Romance.

Summary/Set: another alternate version of "Siren's Song", season 5 of Charmed where Cole reacts differently to the siren's kiss.

Pairing: Cole/Phoebe.

Note: I've written a scenario similar to this several times. You won't find much new in it, I'm mainly writing it because I enjoy it, point blank!

Phoebe arrived to the Siren's lair to see her let down Cole's stiff and motionless body to the bed and approach her, smiling to herself for her own genius for catching a witch.

The demonic woman didn't anticipate her victim not being completely under her spell, and having enough self control to throw a vial at her. She didn't have any time for further thoughts, Phoebe's potion was powerful and vanquished her in a second.

Not hearing the song anymore, Phoebe sighed, relieved, until she remembered Cole. She didn't know what a siren's kiss would do to an invincible being like her ex husband, he certainly didn't disappear in smoke or flames, but he was lying there with his eyes closed, face grey and dreadfully still. Phoebe climbed up the bed next to him, feeling the urge to touch him. With all those immense demonic powers he sustained he was human. She took his hand into both her palms, rubbing the top of his hand, "Cole. Cole, can you hear me?" He remained indifferent to her efforts, so she continued with, "Leo! Piper! Piper…" hoping her sister was getting better at her newly acquired powers and will detect her call, but she had to try something else in the meantime. Cole was in this mess because he wanted to prove himself by hunting down demons, because she and her sisters chose to keep their distance from him and because her love for Cole was still strong enough for the siren to tap on it. The further they stayed from each other, the better, but under the current circumstances, the best she could do was try to help him. She grabbed Cole's shirt from next to him, rushed over to the granite water container, soaked it, then started to wet Cole's face with it.

He gave a couple of small grunts, so she started talking to him again, "come on Cole. It's Phoebe."

He swallowed and narrowly opened his eyes, then turned to his side, holding himself, "it hurts all over…" he said almost imperceptibly and squeezed his eyes shot, in pain this time.

Phoebe took a long breath in surprise, then stroked his hair, "I don't know if Piper would be able to help you with all the carry on between her and Leo, or even Leo if he was himself, but we gonna try, okay?…Piper! Get here right away! I need you!" She shouted and waited a minute for the blue sparkling lights to appear. She shook her head, "we need to get to the car."

Cole was shaking now, but he attempted to sit up at the edge of the bed. This being all he could manage at the time being, he lowered his head onto his knees, with Phoebe touching his back encouragingly. This was the way Piper and Leo found them, finally orbing in the right place.

"Siren's gone," Phoebe filled them in, "but I don't know what's wrong with Cole."

"Well, ordinary humans die from the siren's kiss, so it's gonna have some kind of reaction," Leo offered and explanation.

"You didn't die," Piper gestured towards him, still unhappy with the hospital visit earlier when they needed to save Leo.

"She wasn't finished with me when you arrived."

"Whatever it is, I can't orb you all back. I could only orb one person yet," Piper explained.

"No problem, I couldn't leave my car here anyway. You just orb Cole, we'll make our own way with Leo," Phoebe suggested.

------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe landed her car keys on the cabinet in the hall, then marched in to find Piper leaning over Cole, and helping him drink water from a glass. She shot a concerned look towards her sister, so she gave up on asking whether he was feeling better.

"Did you not try to heal him? I mean, he is theoretically human."

"Me? Heal?"

"Yes, heal. You did it before with Leo."

"What do you think?" Piper asked her husband.

"I would give it a try."

Piper nodded, then placed his hands on Cole's head. She shot her eyes only for a millisecond, just to open them in complete astonishment again, as her hands started shining, and she felt the poisonous particles leave Cole's body as he straightened up.

"That was easy!" She exclaimed, "he is…he is good."

"But the demonic powers," Phoebe argued.

"I told you they didn't count, but you didn't believe me," Cole stood up.

"Oh, it's another one of those moments," Piper grabbed Leo by his collar and orbed him away.

"I can say that I'm sorry, the same way as I told you after the charity ball, but the trust issue remains with me. I'm not saying it's your fault…"

"I have a suggestion," Cole nodded thoughtfully, "let me be around, help you with demons. Piper doesn't mind, she said so, and even if Paige doesn't agree, it's two against one if you do. That's how you three work things out, isn't it? It would solve many problems, such as you could see what I'm doing day in, day out, we wouldn't double cross each other as it was with the siren…"

"Okay. Sounds reasonable. Only thing…"

"What?"

"I don't think I could contain not throwing myself into your arms if you were around a lot…"

"Is that bad?"

"No. I guess we're meant to be. We meant to be together."

The End.


End file.
